


Home

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Snow, Vacation, idk if there's a tag for "taking SO home for vacation"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Sonia takes Chiaki home over a school break.Day six - Snow
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 9





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is fine but i was really bad about sticking to the prompt here i mention snow at the beginning and that's it

Chiaki shielded her eyes as she stepped off the plain. The sun was high in the sky above, and the way it shined off the snow was practically blinding. Eventually, she closed her eyes and used the guardrail to lead her down the stairs. The air around her felt much colder than anything she was used to. As her feet touch on stable ground for the first time in hours, she shivered. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the blinding light, and as she did, she saw Sonia. Sonia who was laying down in a nearby snowbank. Chiaki stared quizzically.

It wasn’t long before Sonia noticed her staring. She stood herself up and walked over to where the Ultimate Gamer stood, brushing snow off her jacket as she did. She smiled and gestured around. “Well? What do you think?” Chiaki shrugged. “It's cold?” Sonia laughed. “Well, I did warn you.” Chiaki nodded.”Yeah, you did…”

Sonia grabbed her hand. “Come on, let's head inside. I'll have our bags brought up to my room later.” She started for the entrance as Chiaki hurried to keep up. They walked through the palace’s halls for a short while before the princess stopped. She spoke in Novoselic to a guard. It didn't take long and when she was done, she turned back to Chiaki. “My parents are busy, so we can't say hi now. That'll have to happen later.” She started walking again. “C’mon, I can show you my room in the meantime.” She proceeded to lead Chiaki through a number of halls that, to the gamer, seemed labyrinthian. Eventually, the couple came to a rather extravagant door. Sonia opened it and gestured Chiaki in.

The room was dissonant. Elegant carvings covered the window sills and every last piece of the furniture looked more expensive than the sum of Chiaki’s apartment at home. Yet, despite the refined nature of the room, there was a very casual element to it. The detailed walls were hidden behind lines of bookshelves and covered in a variety of posters, ranging from old movie posters to pictures of j-drama casts or actors. A large TV sat across from the bed and was surrounded by DVDs. Several magazines, coated in dust, were laying on a nearby table.

Sonia ran over to the bed and jumped onto it. After rolling around to face the ceiling, she gestured to Chiaki, who walked over. She dropped her bag nearby and took off her coat, then sat down next to Sonia. “Bigger than I would've expected. Still, it's very ‘you’.” Sonia turned to face her. “You think?” Chiaki nodded.

Chiaki laid back in the bed. “This is softer than anything else I've ever been in.” She yawned. “It's so comfy. Feels like I just got hit by a Snooze spell…” She rested her head on the sheets and closed her eyes. Sonia smiled and shook the tired gamer. “You can't sleep yet. I have a lot I wanna show you.” Chiaki rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Fine.”

Sonia led her over to the shelves and started monologing about their contents. Chiaki nodded along silently, content to let her girlfriend do the talking. At some point, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of their bags. After a short delay to unpack, Sonia began her lecture anew, moving from shelf to shelf and discussing a wide variety of media. The couple found themselves lost in conversation for many hours and it was only when another knock came on the door. A member of the palace staff informed them of dinner.

By the time they returned to Sonia’s bedroom, it was dark out. Not just that, but by then, clouds had rolled in, covering the sky. They set about getting ready for bed, then spent some hours more watching movies from Sonia's collection.

Eventually, jet lag and travel exhaustion started catching up to the couple. Chiaki finally got an opportunity to lay down in the bed and begin dozing off. However, her attempt at rest was interrupted as Sonia laid down next to her. Despite the ample space on the bed, the young princess chose to stay close to the gamer. As the two, held close together, fell asleep, small wisps of snow began falling from the sky.


End file.
